ic7999fandomcom-20200215-history
Doraemon
Doraemon is the main character from Doraemon He is a partner with his nobita, he lives in a drawer portal because he came from the future. He has a creepy 4D pocket like a kangaroo, but can fit EVERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE and its creepy. Nobita has his squish partner who is hot (Shizuka). Doraemon was thought to be a seal, and if he curses, his nose shocks him like a pikachu. His nose is a button that makes him go crazy like hdgjfncsakngdkhfa when pressed. Doraemon is sent back in time by Nobita Nobi's great-great grandson Sewashi to improve Nobita's circumstances so that his descendants may enjoy a better future. In the original timeline, Nobita experienced almost nothing but misfortune throughout his life. As a result of this, Nobita's failures in school and subsequently, his career, have left his family line beset with financial problems. In order to alter history and better the Nobi family's fortunes, Sewashi sent him a robot called Doraemon. Doraemon has a pocket from which he produces many gadgets, medicines, and tools from the future. The pocket is called yojigen-pocket, or 4-dimensional pocket. Although he can hear perfectly well, Doraemon has no ears: his robotic ears were eaten by a mouse, giving him a series-long phobia of the creatures.(Gee, Disney must be his least favorite place to go! In fact, rumors say that it was the mouse that appeared on Steamboat Willie who ate his ears) The stories are formulaic(Whatever THAT means), USUALLY focused on the everyday struggles of fourth grader Nobita, the protagonist of the story. In a typical chapter, Nobita comes home crying about a problem he faces in school and/or the local neighborhood. After hearing him out, Doraemon always offers helpful advice to his problem(s), but that's never enough for Nobita, who is consistently looking for the "quick, easy" way out (which offers insight to the viewers as to why Nobita's life turned out the way it did). Finally, after Nobita's pleading and/or goading, Doraemon produces a futuristic gadget out of his aforementioned pouch to help Nobita fix his problem, enact revenge, or flaunt to his friends. Although a few times, Nobita had to help out DORAEMON instead. Like when he fell in love with an electronic toy kitty.(Sigh) Nobita usually goes WAY too far, despite Doraemon's best intentions and warnings, and gets into deeper trouble than before. Sometimes, Nobita's friends (usually Suneo or Jaian) steal the gadgets and end up misusing them in ways that harm an old man to sic his Velociraptors on Suneo and Jian. However, by the end of the story, there is usually retribution to the characters who end up misusing them, and a moral is taught.(How cheesy!) Due to Doraemon's intervention, Nobita leads a happy life with Shizuka in the end.(I'm a sucker for happy endings) Doraemon is, at present, under intense therapy which has been going on for 20 years. He currently lives at myrtle beach with a REALLY hot, busty female tech droid and a Parrot who can sing Aquabats songs in latin, backwards. That was the real story from the real wikipedia. HERE is the funny version. Doraemon and his 2 best friends, Nobita and Shizuka, Are sent back in time to rid the planet of all gays, lesbians and people who don't know what a dinosaur is because of constant exposure to South Park and PORN! Using odd weapons like the firework blaster, implosion cannon, Nacho cheese sprayer, Magma laser, Judgement ray and Ragnarocker. Also, check out an article of weapons that shoot other weapons that don't exist but should for other weapons that the trio uses. ☀ Despite being a robot, Doraemon has a great affiliation with a japanese food substance called Soylent Green or dorayaki (crafted from red human bean paste sandwiched between 2 pancakes). By eating human bean cakes, he is kept happy and on a completely unrelated note, the population growth is kept under control. Doraemon is indeed capable of Time Travel, and is Japan's answer to Dr Who. It is rumoured that Doraemon will meet the Doctor, as well as Doc Brown in the year 3000, ironically for them this has already happened but we will never live to see this day. There is a time travel where he can go to the extinction of humans, or the big crunch in a acshkaumsdcuasmfxjakhuillion millenniums. Doraemon has a strong love for dorayaki, in fact, his name literally translates into "Ginormous Dorayaki Monster." If you give him a lifetime supply of dorayaki, he will ACTUALLY consider helping you with a bully at school by blowing him into oblivion with a RYNO from Ratchet and Clank. However, giving him too much dorayaki would lead him to become obese, making him unable to move and get eaten by mice and rats (As one of them tracked him down from his home, the 22nd century, after it ate off his ears and developed the love of his "taste".) Doraemon has an exact resemblance to an English teacher of our school named atoshi ghost Mam . Who uses her gadgets for cutting marks. ] Fujimoto performed tireless work on the character but his poor English (having failed basic conversation at a NOVA Eikaiwa class) resulted in a slight mix-up in his understanding of the conversation. He mistakingly came up with a character not for Au Wo Hee Chin's book, the Dry Man's Blue Balls, but instead, for Au Wo Hee Chin Pole with the name Dry Mon which in Fujimoto's mind, sounded like and was interpreted as an "aoi chinpo" (blue penis) named Doe-rah-e-mon. His creation was actually cute but Mr. Hee Chin was not too pleased with the mistake and decided to commission another artist for his book cover. Fujimoto in the meantime did not want his efforts to go in vain. He creatively came up with a story line, added whiskers to the face, and turned it into a robotic cat from the future. Here is a brief excerpt of their communication over the phone which led to history in the making for Hiroshi Fujimoto. * Hee Chin: Hey yo Mista Fujimoto-mon! Wass up? * Fujimoto: Haa-row! Naisu to meet you! It preasing berry machu to say! * Hee Chin: Yo mon. I like fo' you draw ka-toon fo' me Au Wo Hee Chin Pole company ah. * Fujimoto: Hai, so desu! You rai-koo wah-toe tie-poo obu doo-raw? I may-ku for you berry nai-su desu. * Hee Chin: My Au Wo Hee Chin Pole Company make book mon. Dry Mons Blue Balls is call ah. You know blue ball mon? Cute manga drawing can you make fo' cover o-wat? * Fujimoto: Hai, so desu! Boo-roo ka-ree-koo-ta you rai-koo obu man poo-rai-bee-toe paa-to yes? I may-ku for you nai-su kyoo-to dee-zai-noo desu. * Hee Chin: Wo yes you good understanding mon! * Fujimoto: Hai, wakarashimashita. I wah-koo on now. Ja, mata ne. Sayonara. * Hee Chin: I talk you later mon. Bye!